Choices
by CajunCowgirl
Summary: ok.. Luke has to decide if he is going to face the wrath of Leia or not have Mara
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: here we go again..ok, I don't own any of these charatcers...if I did Luke would be mine!  
Author's note: ok...my first romance fic so ya know...be prepared  
'talking'-thoughts  
"talking"-talking (go figure)  
  
  
Jacen: you're gonna run out of excuses for it sucking ya know  
Hazel: oh shut up you bakka!  
Jacen: ok whatever  
Hazel: see? we settled that and didn't even have to get Anakin in here to settle it!  
  
  
Choices  
  
Luke could feel Mara's presence coming as he laid on the grass reading a book. ' Man I wish Leia didn't dislike Mara so much, I'd give anything to be able to show affection towards Mara in public'  
  
"Why don't you just tell her, she can't get THAT upset," Mara said walking up behind Luke and sitting next to him on the grass  
  
"I don't know, it's just complicated." Luke added. Mara leaned over and kissed him passionatly on the lips and when she felt Luke kiss back she deepened it, opening her mouth. She was about to wrap her arms around him when he pushed her off. 'Someone's coming'  
  
Mara stood up looked down at Luke, "yeah, of course, This is how it is. Is your sisters reaction so important that you have to act like you don't love me even when we're alone?"  
  
"No, it's just that I felt someone coming," he replied  
  
"Oh right, is that how it's always going to be? You rejecting me everytime anything alive passes by?"  
  
"No, it wont, I promise" Luke said getting up too  
  
"Just forget it, I can't compete with Leia for you." She said getting up and walking away  
  
"Mara, no!" Luke hollered but she was already out of his range. 'sith spawn, what am I doing?'  
  
Luke walked to her apartment but no one was there. He decided to go to his apartment to think things out. He fixed him a glass of hot chocolate and settled down on his couch to think things out. Just then a hologram of Han appeared. 'Oops, forgot to check my messages.' Luke clicked the hologram on to see Han grinning at him.   
  
"Hey kid! How's it going? Hope the academy isn't giving you to much trouble! Well I called to tell you that Leia is throwing a celebration for the New Republic after the win against Drath. Everyone is going to be there and we wanted to invite you, it's at the same ballroom we have all our parties, you know the one. Oh wait, I almost forgot, Jaina wanted me to tell you to invite Mara. Jaina hadn't seen her in a while and she wanted to talk to her. Well, I gotta get going, some technical problems in the docking bay. Hopefully I'll see you tonight. And you know your sister, try not to wear your jedi attire! See ya at 19:00 kid"  
  
With that the image faded and Luke was left to wonder how he was going to get Mara to go. Mara and Jaina had gotten really close between the years, Mara was practically Jaina's big sister 'I guess I could just leave a note.' He grabbed a peice of paper and a pen and began.  
  
Mara,  
  
The New Republic's having a party at the Recrem ballroom and Jaina requested your attendance. I hope you don't take your anger towards me and put it on Jaina's. She really wants to see. Meet there at 19:00. I'm sorry.  
  
Skywalker  
  
After he finished the note he walked to her apartment and used the spare key she had given him. When he walked in he placed the note on the table by the door and quickly slipped out unnoticed. He walked back to his room to prepare to go to the party.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Mara's Apartment~  
  
Mara walked in from her workout in the woods behind the academy.'Gods I need a shower!' She started to walk back there when something caught her eye on the entry table. She looked down and saw a folded peice of paper by her key. She unfolded the paper and read it carefully.  
  
Mara,  
  
The New Republic's having a par...  
  
After reading the note she placed it on the table and sighed.'I guess I could hang out with Jaina for a little while then leave. It shouldn't be TOO hard to avoid Luke for a while.' She went to the shower and washed and dried her hair and grabbed a long, backless, sparkling, green gown that went a little longer than her ankles. She decided to let her hair down with a clip on each side of her hair and grabbed a pair or diamond earrings. She grabbed her matching purse and found her lace up sandals.' I wonder how much longer till the party.' She looked down at her watch on the dresser and realized she only had 5 minutes. After rushing out the door and getting a ride to the ballroom she straightend her gown and walked in. almost every guy at the party turned their head, of course, the first 2 were Luke and Lando. Just then Jaina ran up and hugged Mara.  
  
"I'm so glad you could make it!" Jaina squeelled.  
  
"Well, I wasn't going to pass up a chance to see my favorite girl!" Mara answered.After they talked for a little while Zekk came up and asked Jaina to dance so Mara went over to the bar to get a drink. She looked around and saw Jacen dancing with Tenel and Anakin was dancing with a girl she had never seen so she decided to not disturb them. When the song ended a slow song began to play and Mara felt a hand grab Mara's Right arm. She looked up and saw that Luke was leading her to the dance floor. After they began dancing and Mara started to calm down she finally looked up at Luke.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Trying to convince the woman that I love that I love her more than my sister's approval." He answered.  
  
All Mara could do was look down and make a small hmmph. When she looked back up she saw Luke staring at her.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
Luke grinned that made Mara's heart melt and whispered, "To hell with my sister," and lowered his head to capture her lips with his. After hesitating a little Mara gave in and kissed Luke back with all the passion she had. Time seemed to stand still and everyone around them dissapeared. The kiss deepened even more and just as it was getting really intense Luke broke the kiss and opened his eyes to look at Mara. When they looked around they saw Han grinning widly and a VERY angry Leia walking straight towards them.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
FIN  
  
Jacen: You and sappyness  
Hazel:: hehe...you know I can't help it!  
Jacen: you're insane!  
Hazel: what did you tell me once? either I'm dead or psycho right?...hehe  
Jacen: uh-oh..I think I hear Anakin coming...HIDE!  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and am not making any profit from these stories...no need for a lawyer!  
  
Authors note: I'm sorry for all you people out there who are Leia fans..like the one who left the review...in this story it shows why she hates her so much and I'm not purposely trying to cut down Leia...it's just what was going on in my head! Promise! I am not saying that she's bad...I'm saying she's mad...I would be too if someone like Mara was with Luke and I'm just pointing that out...thanks for the tip though  
  
  
Jacen: Yeah Hazel, I wish you would lay off my Mom...  
Hazel: you're only saying that to leave a good impression on that girl who left that review  
Jacen: so...  
Hazel: good point...  
  
  
  
  
Mara was too dazed and proud of what Luke did to even notice that Leia was beginning to get nearer. She got right up in her face when her husband Han grabbed her and tried to calm her down. She was distracted by Han long enough for Luke to step right next to Mara and entwine his fingers with hers.  
  
"Leia, I guess it's time I told you something," Luke began.  
  
"Oh no Luke, if you're going to tell me you're in love with this smart ass assassin, then I don't want to hear it!"  
  
"I know you don't trust me to be with someone who threatened to kill me, but at least don't call her something like that." Luke said calmly. He could tell her disapproval went deeper than just her dislike for Mara.  
  
"Leia, honey, they obviously make each other happy. You want your brother to be happy, don't you?" Han said, glancing at Mara who was gripping Luke's hand, glaring at Leia.  
  
"Yes, I want Luke to be happy, but I will not lose him to someone like HER!" Leia exclaimed, pointing at Mara.  
  
Suddenly it hit Luke why she was so upset, "Leia, you're not losing me, I love you so much I can't even describe it! You're my twin sister! But it is not fair for you to marry Han and have a family and then forbid me to even see Mara; I trust Mara and you should too. I love Mara with all my heart and soul and will never stop." Luke said, exasperated, but at the same time moved at the love his sister had for him, he knew she loved him but didn't realize that she was this worried about losing him.. Mara looked up at Luke, 'he's never said he loved me before. He must mean it if he said it in front of his sister, because he would never lie to his sister about it.' She leaned in closer to Luke and looked at Leia.  
  
Leia was a little shocked at how Luke knew that she was scared she might lose him and even more shocked at what he said. She knew that Mara wasn't that bad of a person, she just couldn't get over that ex-assassin-wanting to kill her brother-used to work for the Emperor issue and she just didn't want to lose that kind of love she had between her and Luke  
  
Mara, seeing that Leia was a little taken aback, took the opportunity to speak,"I'm not much on being nice to people who call me smart ass assassins but you mean so much to Luke that I have no choice. Leia, I promise I wont take Luke away from you or hurt him, I love him just as much as you do. I'm definitely not going to let him get away just after I got him." 'Wow, I've never been so straight forward before with my feelings, I can't believe I said that, hell I can't believe I meant that!' she looked up to Leia just in time to see her shoulders relax and sigh.  
  
"OK Jade, one chance, but if you DO hurt or take away my brother I wont be nearly as nice. I'm serious Mara, I love Luke to much to see him ruin his life, I'm going to take every precaution to see that he doesn't." Leia said. Mara smiled at Leia.  
  
"Understood," Mara said simply, she respected Leia for her actions and realized that she would have felt the same way if something like that happened to her too and had every right to feel that way about her. She turned and looked at Luke, 'ready to go farmboy?'. 'You got it beautiful.'  
  
He leaned over and gave Leia a big hug and a quick kiss, "Thank you Leia, I love you," he whispered before leading Mara out to his ride to go to his apartment on the ride home Mara laid her head in Luke lap and just relaxed saying the only 2 words spoken the enitre way home, " Thank you.". When they got to the apartment Mara put her purse on a near by table and walked back to the bedroom she used to put some of her spare clothes in. She grabbed a pair of gray sweet pants with green steps down the side and a green tank top. After her clothes were on all the way she walked into the kitchen, figuring Luke could use a cup of hot chocolate. Meanwhile,as Luke watched Mara go back to the spare room, I mean really "watched", he went to his bedroom to change his clothes as well. He put on a pair of black pants he wears around the house and was about to but on a tank top but decided not to. " I don't think a shirt is a major priority while I'm trying to figure out my next mission with Mara." Luke mumbled as he reached into his dresser, suddenly feeling extremely anxious and nervous at the same time, and pulled out a small black velvet box containing a beautiful diamond engagement ring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FIN  
  
Jacen: hhmm...what's he gonna do next...  
Hazel: I wonder...that's a tuffy!  
Anakin: OK you two stop bickering, Jacen dad wants you...  
Jacen: what did I do  
Anakin: he probably found out about you sneaking off at night to play with you lightsaber...wow that sounded bad! 


End file.
